Cross of Hearts
by x neon
Summary: 6th and 7th chap up! Hermione meet up with Draco on the Huge Tree where Draco hangs out a lot... what happens? R&R!Ü
1. Weird Accidents

Chapter 1: Weird Accidents

_"I hate you Malfoy!"_

It was a sunny afternoon at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just come out from their Herbology Class. Hermione was very flared up about something, and not to mention very covered up with green ooze, which was spilling out the pockets of her robe.

 "It'll stop Hermione don't worry too much! Why did that happen anyway?" Ron asked,

 " STOP?! When? At the end of the day?" said Hermione frantically, "Ooooh! That Malfoy sure will pay for this, I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose. What will I do? I need to attend my Arithmancy Class next, so I can't change my clothes, or else I'll be late," she added. 

"Why don't you just counter it with a spell or something? It _was _just a potion," Harry suggested, 

"I can't, that potion was meant only for soil, so when it got contact with my robe it reacted badly. A counter spell will only worsen the situation" 

"Well, as you said, you don't have any choice, but to go on with the day having that misfortune. You'll have to wait for it to stop! Anyway, we better get going, or else we'll all be late," Ron said,

 " Fine! Grrr… I'll get you for this Malfoy!"

Hermione went straight to her Arithmancy class, she practically running up the stairs to get to her class on time, ignoring the slimy feeling of her robe. As she reached the top the stairs, she almost slipped, which made her books fly out of her grasp, so as quickly as possible, she bent down to get her books.

 "Granger! I never thought you loved dancing," it was Draco; he picked up of Hermione's books and waved it around. "Aren't you going to ask for my help?" Draco said grinning,

"Oh! How touching! I didn't know you cared" Hermione said sarcastically, as she grabbed the book Draco had picked up. "Well, don't bother, I can manage," she added bitterly. 

She turned her back quickly at Draco and started to hasten up, and then suddenly she stepped on a large amount of ooze and slipped. She tightened her grip on her books, and closed her eyes waiting for the painful hit and Draco's cold laugh, but both of them didn't come. When she opened her eyes, she met Draco's and she noticed that _he_ caught her fall.

'_Huh? What the…?' _She thought, she quickly stood up and just walked away.

Draco got shocked as well, _'Why did I do that? Impulse, I guess,'_ he thought.

As Hermione entered her class, her classmates burst out with laughter at the sight of the green ooze.

" It doesn't get any worse than this," she sighed.

The next morning, Hermione quickly stood up and checked out a pail, heaping full of green ooze, she saw that it had stopped filling, so she carefully pulled out her robe, and sent it to the washing room.

As she walked through the corridors she noticed that these were very empty and very silent, she checked her watch and saw that breakfast was already about to start. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall's doors when someone bumped into her. She fell to the floor with her things, but she quickly regained consciousness and gathered her stuff as quickly as possible, and stood up.

"Watch where you're going Herm… Granger! Don't be such a klutz! Look what you've done; you've made both of us late. I don't to be like you, you know? Hmph!" Draco said as he stood up.

Hermione wasn't able to say anything; she just stared at him as he went to the doors of the Great Hall, 

_'I swear he said my first name, but hesitated, I wonder why?' _Hermione thought. 

She regained her poise and entered, nobody believed Hermione got late for the first time, Hermione, however, ignored him or her and went straight to her seat. 

"Where have you been Hermione? Do you realize that you're five minutes late?" Harry told her, 

"I slept late last night, I asked Filch for a pail and tried to convince him that it wasn't my fault why the floor was all covered up with goo. He sure is hard to talk to," Hermione explained.

 "Oh! That's why you left your books and your wand on the common room table," Ron said suspiciously, 

"I did? Uuhh… Well, the pail was quite heavy and I couldn't carry all of them at the same time," Hermione cleared up,

 "O--kay, whatever you say," Ron replied with disbelief. 

After saying what she had said, Hermione wondered when and why she left her things, when the pail wasn't really that heavy at all.

Hermione's day ended wonderfully. She went to the library to return the books she borrowed. As she entered the library, the topmost book fell, she couldn't reach it with all the books she was carrying, she also couldn't levitate it because her wand was snugly kept in pocket. Suddenly, someone reached done for it and just put it on top of the stack of books she was carrying. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as the kind helper disappeared out of the darkness outside. 

_'Did you even see who I was? What are you up to Malfoy?' _Hermione thought…..__

_~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~_

_AUTHOR's NOTE:_

_Very first Chapter!!!!_

_Please review, I want to know what you think before I go on…_

_I'd like to know what you'd like to hear, I already have the story in my draft book, but changes can be made… So please R&R!!!_

_Thanks…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does so please don't flame me. I don't even receive money from this story. I just love writing. Enjoy! Watch out for the next Chapters!!!_


	2. Mudblood Dream

**Hey! Hi it's an update, I do hope I get reviews after I put this up. Please people review!!!

And by the way, can anybody tell me what 'A/N' means? Or 'beta' for that matter? Well, anyway please again Review……

Disclaimer: I do not own HP okay, it's far from getting to reality. I just write stories, that's all, and I don't get any profit from it.

CROSS OF HEARTS

Chapter 2: Mudblood Dream

It was a fine morning; the breeze carefully blew from the north. Draco wasn't with his usual companions, Crabbe and Goyle, he was all alone, underneath a huge tree, staring at the blue sky.

"I haven't bothered much of looking up that vast space before, I never noticed how calm it gets," he told himself.

A nice cool breeze passed by his pale cheeks,

"Hmm… That sure felt good, I really like the wind, it doesn't choose the people it wants to comfort…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" 

Hermione quickly stood up from her bed and changed to her school wear. She gathered up her books and went directly to the common room, where she found Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard chess,

"Hi Hermione!" Ron said, focusing on Harry's move, "what are you up to?"

"Up to? What are you boys doing?! We'll be late," Hermione, said as she hurried out the Fat Lady's Portrait,

"Late? What are you-" Harry looked up to see where was, "Hermione??"

Ron also looked up, and found that Hermione was already gone.

Harry and Ron abandoned their game, and set out to look for Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ron was practically shouting, and then he turned to Harry, "where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she went outside?" Harry suggested,

"What would she be doing out there?" Ron asked,

"She could be anywhere, maybe the library, but… I don't know, where should we start?"

"We don't need to start anywhere, we just follow her, and quick," Ron pointed to Hermione, who appeared running towards the entrance of the castle. Ron and Harry instantly went after her.

Finally after a long and tiresome run, they were able to apprehend her and stopped her from running.

Harry spoke, as he tried to catch his breath, "Her..Hermione wher…where are y-you go-going?"

"What? It's Herbology remember? It's almost 1 o'clock and I don't ever want to be late, but where is everybody? I haven't seen anyone since I woke up" Hermione asked, surprised by Harry's reaction.

Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering what was wrong with Hermione.

"Uhh… Hermione? There's no Herbology today, there aren't any classes even," Harry said as carefully as he could,

"Hermione, umm… today's Saturday, Everybody else is in Hogsmeade, remember? We even talked about it at breakfast, Harry and I decided to stay because we didn't want to leave behind." Ron added as carefully as Harry had said it.

At that moment, the world seemed to tighten around Hermione, as she reddened with embarrassment. She dropped to the floor with her things, and covered her face with her hands,

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I focus? What happened? I'm not supposed to be like this, I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm so confused, is this a sign? I don't know. What's bothering my mind these past days? Grrr… I'm so helpless… I never want to be… NEVER!'

Hermione…

                  Hermione…

                                    Hermione…

"…Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron's voice rose up from the background, 

"You don't need to cry Hermione, you can tell us what's wrong, you know." Harry comforted.

Hermione didn't notice it immediately, but her hands were now stained with her tears and so was her robe.

"You're too preoccupied with schoolwork, you just need to rest, come on, let's go to Hagrid's, you'll surely feel better there," Ron explained.

As soon as they reached the entrance, the door opened and Draco entered.

Draco wanted so much to make a witty comment about Hermione crying. He wanted so much to say that she was such a crybaby and how much of a mudblood she really is. But he didn't say anything, he just stared, he felt he didn't have any reason to say what he wanted to say at all, he never did. He just looked at them, and saw that Ron was sneering at him.

He just continued to proceed to the dungeons when the three figures faded out the door.

When Draco reached his dormitory portrait, he entered, and went directly to the common room.

He sat in front of the fireplace, stared at the fire, and thought, _I'm Malfoy, and proud of it! I'm a Slytherin and Slytherins survive; Slytherins aren't soft, we survive on our own. I get what I want, whenever, and however I want it! I'll be happy when I want to… but I never am, I wonder why?_

Draco continued to stare at the fire, until he drifted to sleep…

Draco was brought into a familiar place – the dungeons.  'What am I doing here?' he thought, he walked around and noticed that it was a very familiar room, it was Professor Snape's office. He continued to walk around, until he heard a conversation, he quickly hid in the darkness, and listened.  "Miss Granger, I called you in my office today to discuss your behaviour in my class, I can notice you helping Mr. Longbottom every time you do and if don't stop doing that I will take points from Gryffindor, a lot of them, considering that both of you are from the same house. I have made a solution for this problem, and whether you agree or not to my plans, you shall comply to the changes…" Someone opens the door and joins them in the discussion, "Ahh… Mr. Malfoy, you're just on time, I was just telling Miss Granger my plans, and it's time for you to know it too…" Snape said as he turned to Hermione,"Ms. Granger, you will be working with Mr. Mal-" 

_"WHAT?! I won't agree to this --- I will not work with A MUDBLOOD!!"_

_The dreaming Draco couldn't believe his ears, for it was not him who had said this, but it was… Hermione._

_'I can't be a mudblood, what is she talking about?' He thought,_

_He saw Hermione walk out, and heard a conversation once again._

_"What now Professor?"_

_"She'll have to get used to it Mr. Malfoy, she can't do anything if you ARE a muggle born…"_

Those were the last words he heard as he came back to reality the next day and then he tried to be calm by trying to reminding himself that it was just a dream…

*~*~*~

Second Chapter!!!!! Please review… I'm desperate….


	3. The Fading Storm

X/N: Here's Chapter 3, I think it's quite long, I don't know, but I think it is… Well… hope you'll like it!! Umm… again please review, have my thanks and messages after the story.

Chapter 3: The Fading Storm

Hermione reminisced the events that had happened the day before; she still couldn't believe how absent-minded she had been. As she stood up from her bed, she promised herself to keep focused that day. She then changed her clothing and went down to the common room.

She expected to see Harry and Ron there, but they weren't, instead she found a letter addressed to her. She picked it up and started to read…

_Good Morning Hermione!_

Ron and I hope you woke up just fine. We went ahead to breakfast; we didn't want to wake you after what had happened yesterday. What Ron said was right, all you really need is rest, and like Hagrid said, 'There's nothing like a nice pint of Butterbeer, eh?' Well, we really hope you'll be fine today. We already asked Fred and George to tell the whole school not to mind too much when you enter the Great Hall at breakfast; we you'll be late. Fred and George just used my history of being a parselmouth when we were in second year just to convince everyone to do as they say… It's kind of funny actually. Well, see you in the Great Hall. And before you walk out that portrait – SMILE – okay?

~~Harry (Ron's beside me)

"I'll never want to ask more friends than what I have now! I wish I could be as good to both of you as you are to me," Hermione said to herself. 

She placed the envelope in her pocket. She then smiled and walked out the portrait, wishing only for her to be able to give back what her friends have given her.

Harry and Ron's plan worked all right, nobody stared at or commented about Hermione as she entered the Great Hall. She was very thankful to the great cooperation. One thing though, there was always one person who would never do what he is requested of him because he always did what he wanted, no matter what anyone says – Malfoy. 

Hermione looked for him in the usual group he was in, but he wasn't there, it seems that for the first time, he got late, or yet, absent. 

She then went to her seat, and thanked much her two best friends for doing what they had done.

"It's fine 'Mione, what are friends for, right? Well, your luck Malfoy isn't here, he'd sure be wailing just about now, about why he should do this or that, when he can do whatever he wants anytime," Ron said. 

"Oh come on Ron, He may be in Slytherin, but he isn't that scandalous in front of the teachers. And besides, we should just be thankful he's around if that's the case, shouldn't we?" Harry said calmly.

Hermione wanted to comment, but she couldn't think of anything to say; besides she didn't want to repeat what Ron and Harry just said, it would just feel stupid. All she was now was thankful, very thankful.

~*~*~*~*

At the other side of the castle, at a very dark one, Draco was walking from a very unusual slumber.

"Hmmm… (Yawns)… Huh? Oh, I slept (still yawning). What time is it?"

"It's already ten in the morning you know, all of your schoolmates are out to breakfast," the portrait at the top of the fireplace said.

"WHAT?! Are you serious? I couldn't have slept one whole day, it couldn't be that late, could it?" Draco said, startled by what the portrait had said.

"Check it out yourself then, if you don't believe me, and I guess you had quite a dream there laddy!"

"Well, never mind, I believe you. No need to go there now, everyone must've finished by now… dream? Nah! Not that great…" Draco lied; it _was _an unusual dream, and something he had never dreamt of dreaming.

He stood up and went outside of the Slytherin dormitory; he went to the tree where he had been before.

"Good thing it's Sunday, no classes, I could still rest," Draco sighed.

Draco arrived at his destination and sat beneath the tree's shade. Suddenly someone spoke from behind him.

"What could a Malfoy be doing underneath an innocent tree shade at this time of the day?" it was Ron.

Ron had followed Draco from the time he had exited the castle.

"What do you want Weasely? Came to ask for some money, to pay for everything you broke in Potions Class? Or have you come here to apologize for every thing you have done against me?" Draco replied coldly,

"I haven't come here for any of those purposes you've said, and I have no plans, whatsoever of ever apologizing to the likes of you! I don't know what you're up to Malfoy, but you better stop following Hermione!" Ron replied,

"Following? Granger? I am not! Where did you get such a stupid idea, and why in bloody hell would I follow that mud—"

"Don't you say that word to me Malfoy, as if you're a pure blood worth to be proud of! You've lost you're honour the moment you're father sold his soul to Voldemort!" Ron said hastily,

"Voldemort? I didn't know you were so brave as to mention his name, Weasley!"

"I'm braver than you think Malfoy, so you'd better stop following my friend!"

" I am not following Hermione! Why would I do that?"

"You know the answer to that question Malfoy, I don't; Hermione? So when did you start to refer to her with her first name? Ha! Well, it doesn't matter, does it? Just stop following her! I'm warning you!" Ron said a she turned his back angrily at Draco and went away.

"How rude! I guess you'll expect that from a Weasel… Granger? Some one I would follow? Not a chance!"

It had been quite a while until Draco decided to come back to the castle. The people outside had come in because there was a storm approaching. 

When Draco arrived quite a few metres away from the entrance, Hermione arrived and faced him.

"Malfoy, I know Ron approached you a while ago…"

"Well, good for you…" Draco said, trying to avoid having a conversation with Hermione.

"…And well, I wanted to apologize for that, I know it wasn't proper for him to conclude that much… That's all," Hermione tried to walk away after this, but hesitated, Draco just cocked an eyebrow at her and said,

"It seems to me, that what you said, isn't _all_ you want to say Granger, if you have to say something, get on with it," Draco said blandly,

"As a matter of fact, I do want to say something ---"

"Then say it."

"I… I want you to stop insulting me and my friends, in other words, please grow up," Hermione said confidently,

"Ha! Whatever Granger!" Draco said as he tried to get away from Hermione, the storm was getting close now.

"I'm serious Malfoy! Stop being immature! Is it that hard for to change?" when Hermione said this, Draco stopped walking, and quickly faced her and said,

"Change? Why should I? You don't even know me, if you're serious, then I am too. Do you take me as a joke Granger? First, your boy friend comes to me and says I'm following you. Next you tell me to change? What do you know? All you know is that I'm a Slytherin and that I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, a Death Eater's son, but the rest that you know about me is all that you can see because it's what you want to see! IMMATURE?! And what are you? Mature? At the mere sound of 'mudblood' you cry just because you're muggle born, but you don't see more of yourself than that, do you? And don't tell me what to do because no one can! And tell your friend, Ron, that he doesn't know anything about honour! I honour my father no matter what other people say, you know why? Because he does everything to make his family live; he makes ME live! ---" 

Rain poured from the sky as Draco said his last words to Hermione, Hermione became speechless with all of what Draco had said.

The rain was pouring hard now, as Draco tried to calm down,

"Come on Hermione," Draco said, as he grabbed Hermione's arm, "we'll get sick out here," 

Draco led Hermione inside the castle. "What do you care if I get sick?" Hermione asked after her long silence,

"I don't, would you have preferred I left you outside then? Well, do whatever you like, I'm wet and so are you, you'd better change your clothes because I am," Draco left to go to his room to change, 

He left Hermione, wondering what just happened earlier. She never realized how much he made sense when he argued with her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 X/N: So that's the end of the 3rd chapter!! So what do you think?? I'm still not done writing the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions, could you please tell me?? Please?? Thanks!! And oh yeah! If you're confused or anything, please tell me in the reviews, or better yet e-mail me… okay??

My thanks and messages:

Thank you for my reviewers!!!

kawaii-kirei

Ever

LadyAvi

CrackHead

Sam

And Sam – I don't really know how to react to your 'What?!?' is it a good what? or a bad what? Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing…

Till the next chap!!


	4. A Week's Assignments

X/N: Chapter 4!! I had trouble writing this chapter and I lost my draft… so I looked for it, and when I reread my draft, it was kind of dragging, but I hope it isn't… heheh… And it's kind of long. And after you read it, please, please, please, please review it…. I need feedbacks, and suggestions, please!!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Week's Assignments

"Hermione, I'm very sorry I ask a lot of help from you, but I just can't get passed Potions Class without you," Neville said to Hermione as they walked together to the Potions Class.

"It's fine Neville, don't worry, it doesn't bother me," Hermione said with a smile.

As usual, Draco was the first person to arrive in class; when Hermione saw him, she remembered how sensible he had been at the weekend that had passed.

As the students settled in their seats, Professor Snape arrived.

"First time you've ever been this behaved before, for that I shall prize you."

After this was said, the room was then filled with silence. No one could believe Professor Snape was going to be nice, but they should have known better when he said,

"I'll be giving you a pop hands-on quiz to see whether you listened to the discussions last week, or not. You should know by now of what to concoct, and what ingredients to use to make this such potion."

Many students whispered their 'what's and 'huh's, and many of them weren't sure of what potion to make. Luckily, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Seamus knew that they were going to make a potion that makes the drinker glow in the dark.

"You will work by partners," Snape continued, as he turned to Neville, who was already walking towards Hermione, "Mr. Longbottom, you will not work with Ms. Granger, instead you will work with Mr. Malfoy," 

"But—" Neville said, wanting to reason out,

"No buts Mr. Longbottom, I'm surprised you want to reason out. You will do I say, and pair off with Malfoy, whether you like it or not. Now go to your partners, all of you!"

Draco showed a cold reaction to the sudden change, as Neville approached his seat, and sat. 

Draco already prepared everything that was to be used, then looked at Neville, who didn't seem to want to stand up and help.

"So, are you going to help, or are you just going to sit on your fat ass?" Draco said as he sneered at Neville,

"….D…Don't want to-to ruin your gr-grade,"

"Well, it isn't just my grade, is it? I won't let you off that easily Longbottom!"

Neville stood up slowly, and walked towards Draco,

"What can I do?" Neville said with his head bowed down,

"Just watch me carefully, and later it'll be your turn to mix the other ingredients," Neville was surprised to hear Draco so 'uninsultful' and said,

"Okay, whatever you say…"

After a few moments, Draco was done, and he just sat down and said,

"It's your turn to mix, and my turn to sit down,"

Neville went to the cauldron, but just stared at it, then turned to Draco with hesitation.

"Ummm… Malfoy? I don't want to ruin our grade… so…uhhh… can you help me with this? I don't know what to do,"

Draco was now as annoyed as ever, "You're a hopeless tub of lard, if only I had a choice, I would have told Professor Snape to pair you with Crabbe or Goyle. I wouldn't be forced to help an imbecile like you."

Neville was now badly insulted, then Draco continued, "Well, I don't have a choice do I? Fine, just put a quarter of ground toadstool – the olive green one. Add half a millilitre of that redwood oil, and then just wait for the mixture to turn tangerine. When that happens, stir it clockwise five times, and then let it settle… and then sit down, get that?"

As Neville nodded, he started to do what Draco had instructed.

Hermione and Seamus was now done with their mixture and just waited for the others to finish up.

Hermione turned to look at how Neville was doing, and she saw that he was actually doing fine, and with that she smiled.

Then, she turned to see what Draco was doing, her eyebrow rose when she saw that he was just sitting down doing nothing.

"Hmm…. He _is _nothing but words, I guess I was wrong to think he was actually nice," said Hermione as she settled back to her seat.

"Uhhh… Malfoy? Is it supposed to boil?" Neville said nervously,

"As long as you stir it clockwise five times when it turns tangerine…"

Neville nodded as to say that he had already finished stirring,

"Okay then, all we have to do is wait for us to be called. Now turn off the fire and sit down before you turn the mixture into poison instead; thus kill your toad in the process," Draco explained.

Before Neville could sit down, he got shocked at the mention of his toad,

"..T—T--Trevor? We're going to test it on Trevor?"

"Yes, what did you expect? I can't kill my owl just because you failed to mix in the ingredients properly. Besides, I did most of the work anyway, you have to have your share of work too, you know," Draco replied.

All Neville could do was sit down and hope that the mixture was right because if it wasn't, Malfoy would blame him for the failure for the rest of his life, and Trevor would be lost for good.

Most of the class was now almost done,

"Your time is done," once that was said, the materials used all disappeared, retaining only the boiling cauldrons.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, bring your potion here, and bring whoever's pet you'll be using for testing,'

Draco then walked to Prof. Snape's table carrying their cauldron, and Neville also came near carrying Trevor.

Everyone in the room was now watching at them very intently. They were now waiting for the results of the present experiment, and waiting for their own turns.

Neville was now very nervous, but Draco showed no worry whatsoever.

Professor Snape put three drops of their mixture into a plate and fed it to Trevor.

The room was now very silent, and very dark.

For a moment there, Neville thought Trevor was going to die, but then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, it was Draco's,

"It's going to be fine, trust me," Draco whispered,

Neville was quite shocked by the assurance, that he didn't noticed a glow growing bigger on the table in front of him--it was Trevor.

Neville was relieved to see that he had made the right mix.

He thought he would never to do this, but he was very thankful to Draco not really trying to kill Trevor.

Draco just smiled, knowing that they got a good grade.

They took their seats and waited for the class to end.

"Malfoy, thanks!" Neville said,

"No problem, but don't get your hopes up, that'll be the last time I'll help you. You can't copy off me just like you do Granger. And if you tell anyone about me helping you, I won't think twice on using a forbidden curse on you, got that?" Draco said, trying to sound threatening; Neville just nodded his head.

Class had already ended, and everyone was very glad about it. 

Hermione walked to Neville and asked, " Neville, are you okay?"

"Yes, very fine, I guess it really feels good to get a good grade in a subject you really don't like, especially when someone tries not to help you too much…" Neville replied.

"Someone tries not to help you too much?" Hermione repeated, "Malfoy?" Hermione continued to ask with a puzzled tone.

"Uhh… I've got to go now. You have Arithmancy, right? Bye, thanks for asking anyway," Neville then left hurriedly, Hermione was let there hanging on what Neville had said.

Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione.

"Are you making a habit of leaving us behind Hermione?" Ron asked,

"No, sorry, I just wanted to see how Neville was doing, I was worried about him during Potions," Hermione replied,

"Oh yeah! I wonder how he survived being Malfoy's partner," Ron said sarcastically,

"Well, we'd better get going.. See you later Hermione," Harry said as they hurried to their respective classes.

When Hermione arrived in the Arithmancy Class, all the students were going out of the room. Hermione then met a redheaded girl, who was actually her classmate, and asked,

"Elyse, where is everybody going?"

"Professor Viktor's not 'round, bu' before ye leave, ye bette' take down th' 'signments he gave us; directions for submission are included on th' board,"

"Okay, thanks, but isn't anyone substituting him?"

"I don' think so, guess he want'd th' subject for himself, " Elyse said with a shrug.

"Okay, I guess I better get going…" Hermione said as she smiled.

"---Bye!" Elyse said as she turned away.

Hermione waved back as she entered the room, then she saw a familiar face; it was Draco,

"Oh yeah, he also attends this class, it's useless trying to forget," she said to herself.

She then settled down on one of the seats, and took down what was written on the board,

Professor Viktor was going to be absent for the whole week, and so he gave his students a week full of assignments.

As usual, Hermione was very happy to know this, but also complained that it was just a little amount of assignment for one week.

After copying the assignments, she stood up and went straight to the library to start doing her assignments.

When she entered the library, she found Draco already settled in one of the chairs of the only empty table, so she decided to look for another place to do her assignments.

She thought of going to the common room, but changed her mind. She thought a little fresh air would be a good environment to do her work, so she decided to go outside.

As she went outside, she looked for a good place to do her work.

She found a huge tree, which sure could carry her up as she did her assignments.

She then climbed up the tree, and settled herself to start answering her assignments.

"This looks like a nice spot; peaceful and inspirational," Hermione said to herself.

Hermione then started with her assignments, and with only a few moments, she was already halfway of all the week's assignments.

A few moments had passed once again, and she was almost done.

With a dash and a dot, Hermione finished neatly.

"Haaaa…. I'm finally done, but what now? What am I supposed to do during my Arithmancy classes? I hope Professor Viktor had given us more. Well' I can't do anything about that now." Hermione said as she looked around,"

"I never quite noticed this tree before. I guess nobody really comes here ---" Hermione quickly paused when she saw someone coming,

"Then again, maybe not; who's that" Hermione didn't see who it was at first, the figure became clearer as he came close and sat beneath the tree.

Underneath the tree's shade was Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

thanks to:

Devin-Jamie

shy

hello – thanks for answering my questions…. J

Sam – thanks for reviewing again….J

X\N: I know it was kind of dragging, but I just really wrote this from my draft. I'm very sorry I updated  my story very… well… long time…. I had second thoughts on continuing because I trouble thinking of what happens next, and when I'd be able to type in my story. My sched's hectic right now, I have school work and hours for school service for my scholarship, so I hope you'd bare with me if I post my stories in a very long period of time.

Well, about this chapter, I don't know if you feel the same, but it kinda feels as if Neville's kind of gay, but he isn't okay?? And as for the last chapters, I read them recently, and they kind of sound very grammatically erroneous, and some phrases lack some words, hope you'd bare with that. I'll try to edit my work as soon as I got the time….

For now….. please review……. I don't get much reviews, kind of disappointing.. hehe… but I love writing, what can I do? Well, till next chap… bye!!

P.S. About book 5…. I've read it… mehn!!! It's kind of said, but for those who hasn't read it yet, I won't spoil it for you…. Now I have to wait for book 6…. ((sighs))


	5. Heavenly Melody

X/N: HI!!! Thanks for the reviews…. It's really encouraging to write some more if one sees people reading ones work… thanks… And oh! Just tell me if you find something weird or funny about the grammar…. It's been a very long time since I updated this thing… I can't even remember when the last time was. Well, anyway it's back. I got lazy typing the chapters, so I stopped. It's our semestral break so I decided to do it….Thanks again!

CROSS OF HEARTS

Chapter 5: Heavenly Melody

"Malfoy, your being here sure is trivial. Hmmm…" Hermione said to herself as she watched Draco from above the tree.

~*~*~

Draco was finally done with his assignments, but unlike Hermione, he was relieved that it was only an assignment for a week.

As he sat beneath the huge tree, he recalled what he could not believe he had done that day,

_I actually helped Longbottom_, smiling as the thought,

"You're weird Draco Malfoy… Well, what's done is done. It's better than him copying of that mud blood, Granger. Good thing Professor Viktor's not around, I could relax and think about being a Slytherin, and not some bloody *Hufflepuff," Draco said to himself, as he started to relax and hummed a mellow tune.

Hermione was listening intently, "mud blood? I thought you sort of changed…. Oh yeah, no one can tell you what to do, huh? I guess everyone needs to deal with it then,"

Hermione got disappointed when he heard him say _'mud blood'_, but when she heard him hum the mellow tune; she wondered more about his personality,

_Nice tune… too nice for a Malfoy… I wonder how such a tune can appeal to a person like you. Maybe you aren't that bad after all… _Hermione thought as she drowsily listened to the soothing tune.

When she tried to shift her position so she could listen better, she accidentally hit one of her books with a knee. The book fell from the branch, and was going straight for Draco,

"Uh-oh," Hermione whispered. 

With a split second the book fell on Draco's head, 

"Ooow! What in bloody hell is going on here?" Draco said as he looked up to where the book had come from. 

There he didn't see who it really was, but by the looks of things he knew who it was – with the bushy hair and all, 

"Granger! It is useless hiding, you know? If you plan to hide, you better got a comb handy, if ever a comb came tame that animal on top of your head," Draco said furiously,

"Umm… I'm sorry, I… Uhhh… I –" 

"You what? You were stalking me weren't you?" Draco said, having a menacing smile carved on his lips. 

"STALKING? Are you mad? No way!" Hermione said, startled by such a striking question. 

"I am not stalking you Malfoy, I was just making my homework, and I was enjoying the view, until you suddenly came," Hermione continued, defending herself, 

"Fine! Whatever you say, guess I better go now then" Draco said, as he stood up and started to walk away.

 "No!" 

Draco stopped and looked at Hermione with disbelief, 

"I mean, you can stay; where would you go? … Well, you have somewhere to go, but I… I wanted to ask you something." Hermione said cautiously, 

"Oh really? A Gryffindor has a question for a Slytherin, did I hear that right? What a miracle Granger. Are you sure you want to talk to me?" Draco asked suspiciously, 

"I'm sure, okay? I'll just stay up here, and you sit there," Hermione said, pointing down the shade the tree made, "That way, we won't see each other, we'll just talk, and you can imagine that I'm a Slytherin, and I'll imagine you're a Gryffindor." 

"Why would you want to talk?" Draco paused for a while, and started to talk again, not waiting for Hermione's response, "Fine, just leave the imagining stuff, I can't imagine that especially when I know I'm talking to you," Draco said, as he traced his steps and sat back down beneath the tree with his back on the tree's bark. 

"So what did you want to ask me, Granger? Why I'm so irresistibly handsome? Well?"

"No! Where did you get that idea? What I wanted to ask was… Uhh... I heard you hum a tune a while ago, and I was wondering where you heard that." 

"When did you become so nosy?"

"It's not being nosy, it's being appreciative. If you don't want to answer that, you do have a choice, you know? I just thought it was nice, that's all." 

"Nice? Really Granger? I never thought you'd see anything nice in me."

"Don't assume too much Malfoy, I referring to tune, not you. Look I'm trying to be nice to you, and –"

"And what? You also want me to be nice to you? You must be joking! I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor. I'm pure blood, and you're a mud—"

"Mud blood? So what? Why does that need to matter Malfoy? I am still a person,"

Having heard this, Draco smiled at the thought that Hermione was trying to be brave,

"And so what if you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor? We are students," Hermione continued,

"Hmm… great thing being brave Granger. I'm impressed,"

"Impressed? I don't intent to impress you, I'm serious and I'm trying to let you see that I don't see you as a joke. I'm not doing this to show you that I'm brave or whatever you're thinking, I just…"

"You just what? Just what Granger," asked Draco irritably,

"I just wanted to know you more..."

"Know me more? Now, that's something you don't hear everyday. Just because you heard an 'un-Malfoyish' melody, you want to know me more? And why so brave muggle born? So that you could see a soft spot in me, and that a Malfoy has emotions? Or so that you could see factor at which you can manipulate me?" Draco said coldly, Hermione couldn't say anything,

"What'll it be Granger?"

"I don't have any plans of making a fool out of you… Why do you think that way? I just thought that if I'd know you more you could become my –"

"Friend? Do you pity me? Do you think that Crabbe and Goyle are my only friends? Well, you're wrong. I have a lot friends already, not only in Slytherin but also in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If you plan to do this to give me a friend, then don't bother. I have enough."

Silence wrapped the whole of the huge tree, Hermione didn't know how to react, but finally said, 

"I don't pity you Malfoy, and I don't plan to do this to give you a friend. I just wanted to have a friend of my own. Yes, I know there is no difference in that, but I still consider that different from the way you said it. I know I already have Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, and I did promise myself not to ask more, but I guess I couldn't really live with that. I am still very thankful for having them, but –"

"You're pathetic Granger. You want to know something? At least they care for you. Even though I have many friends, they won't care if I died the next morning, but that doesn't really bother me because, honestly, I don't really care," Draco explained.

"But just the same, I don't need any more friends Granger. Remember that I _am_ a Malfoy, a pureblood. I won't stay off my stand of being one just because I had a 'heart-to-heart' talk with you," Draco stubbornly told her. Hermione did not say anything; she just sat there, and thought. Draco couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but something just urged him to at least tell Hermione what she wanted to know in the first place. "Granger, you wanted to know where I got that tune, right? Well, my mother sang that when I was a baby; it was my lullaby." After he said this, he hummed the tune once again and the wind carried it to places men had never gone before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I forgot the ones who Read and Reviewed, so I'm sorry….. But I really appreciate that you take time to review

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, but I hope I did… Because if I did? I'd be rich by now, and I'd be able to go to the school I really loved to be in without ever trying to pass a scholarship exam. I'd be there, and I'd be gone from this #$%%^ house of ours. 


	6. Inner Pains

Chapter 6: Inner Pains

The tune drowned Hermione and she could feel that she was almost drifting off to sleep. She shook herself and prevented herself from sleeping.

Draco stopped humming and stood up, he then walked away, not even caring to say farewell to Hermione. Hermione wanted to call him back and say good bye herself, but at the moment she open her mouth to speak, she saw from afar the reason why Draco stood up and just left. Harry and Ron were emerging from the far off horizon of the school grounds; they saw Hermione and went near her.

"What are you doing there? We've been looking for you," Ron's voice sounded irritated,

"Professor Viktor's absent today, and he will be for the whole week; but he gave a week's assignment, so I decided to do them," Hermione explained, "and where did you make them? In a tree?" Harry asked.

"The view's nice here and the breeze blow nicely here, and besides I didn't want to do it in the Library, Malfoy's there," she partly lied.

Harry and Ron were contented with Hermione's answer. She climbed down and started towards the castle, then went to Transfiguration.

*~*~*

The next day, Hermione ventured yet again to the huge tree. She climbed up and was surprisingly waiting for Draco. Fifteen minutes had passed, and still Draco had not come.

_Why am I waiting for him anyway? I'm becoming attached to him and it's freaking me out, she thought._

She decided to sleep while waiting for the next period. She positioned comfortably on the branches of the huge tree. She quickly got to sleep after the long adjustment.

________________________ 

_Hermione was now walking towards the common room, she came from her dormitory. Harry and Ron were there, waiting for someone, waiting for her._

_When they saw her, they both stood up and their faces were filled with sorrow, they did not speak; they just looked at Hermione._

_Then, they approached her and patted her at the back. Suddenly, she felt tears flow down on her cheeks, but she didn't know why, she didn't know she had any reason to, but the tears kept flowing._

_She then burst out laughing, still with the tears in her eyes. Something was changing; the one laughing was not her anymore. She was peering into someone else's eyes._

_Everything around her turned black, then with the flash of a green light, a familiar figure lay by her feet… it was her father._

_She closed her eyes tightly; she could not understand what had happened. The moment she opened her eyes again, she was back in the common room._

_She ran back to her dorm room, and locked the door. She cried so hard that the knocking was turned to silence. The knock still continued, and continued, and continued…_

_________________________

"Hey! Would you stop wailing up there?" Draco said, knocking on the bark of the huge tree, "I'm trying to relax here!"

Draco continued to knock hard on the bark of the tree, but Hermione was still not awakened.

"HEY! GRANGE---! Oh god!" Hermione suddenly shifted her position and fell.

During the fall, Hermione was awakened, and saw what was happening. She let out a scream and closed her eyes.

Draco caught her fall, but then they both fell hard on the ground.

"Argh…wake up! You're heavy you know…move it!" Draco tried to stand up as he shoved Hermione off of him,  the moment he supported himself with his leg, he felt a stinging feeling go up to his thighs, and fell back down smack on the ground.

"Aaaaa…! argh…" Draco's scream got Hermione's attention. 

She crawled up to Draco having only a bit of strength left due to the fall and the dream.

"What happened?"

"You fell Granger, Why did you sleep up there anyway? You did know you were sleeping up a tree, didn't you?" Draco replied, still trying to get up.

"I'm so sorry… I…oh my! You broke your leg…let me help you…" Hermione stood up and tried to help Draco up,

"No! Get away from me… I can manage!"

"Don't be so stubborn! This is my fault, okay? So let me help" Hermione argued,

"No! I don't need your help!" Draco said practically shouting,

"Stop this insolence; you helped me, now let me help you. You know you can't stand up with that leg… come on"

Draco gave up the struggle, and allowed Hermione to help him up. His legs were now very painful.

"Why did you sleep there anyway?" Draco asked as they approached the castle entrance,

"I was waiting for someone…" Hermione hesitated to continue, she didn't want him to know that she was waiting for him.

"Waiting for what Granger? Birds?" Draco said sarcastically,

"No. I'm not that stupid Malfoy,"

"Then what were you waiting for? And why were you talking to yourself? Is that a habit you do?" Hermione remembered her dream as Draco asked.

She could not believe what happened in the dream, and just kept silent.

"Have you suddenly become mute Granger? Or do you plan on telling me the reason I broke by leg? Did you want to commit suicide or something?" Hermione still kept silent,

Draco gave up asking questions as they entered the castle. Everyone was staring at them; Hermione didn't notice the amount of people walking on the corridors, she was so concentrated on something. Draco, however, was trying to avoid the stares of the people passing by. Both Hermione and Draco entered the Infirmary. Draco's leg was now awfully painful.

Luckily, as they enter the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey came as quickly as she could, and helped Hermione put Draco in one of the beds. She went back into her office, and when she went back out, she was already carrying what seemed to be a pain-relieving potion, and a white damp cloth.

"I don't know what you've been up to Mr. Malfoy, but you'd better be thankful you haven't permanently broken that leg of yours. "Your leg will be fine in a few hours or so." Madame Pomfrey assured, as she wrapped Draco's leg with the damp white cloth. The cloth cooled the painful feeling of Draco's leg.

"This cloth was submerged in the Calming Mix, so it will only take effect temporarily; don't expect to feel as comfortable as you are now later when you leg's already healing up, all right?" She then turned to Hermione,

"Ms. Granger, I appreciate your taking Mr. Malfoy here. You can go to your common room now if you want, it seems you too need some rest," Hermione finally came to her senses and replied,

"It's ok Madame Pomfrey, I'll just stay here for a while, and I have Transfiguration about 20 minutes from now. Thanks anyway Madame Pomfrey," Madame Pomfrey nodded and went in her office.

"So, why did you want to stay? Do you want so badly to see me squirm in pain?" Draco started,

"It's my fault why you're in here, and yes! I admit that"

"Good you know!" Draco thought of some more things to say, the he continued.

"Why did you jump off that tree anyway?"

"I didn't; I know you know that," Hermione insisted, "I slipped"

"Fine! Whatever; what happened anyway?" Draco was surprised of his questions,

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn't want to be my friend," Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Draco.

"I still don't; that doesn't mean I can't ask, does it? You did fall after all, thus breaking my leg in the process,"

"Well, I didn't ask you to break my fall, did I?" Draco couldn't believe his ears, _she's right? Why did I break her fall? He thought._

The questions just vanished, and silence cam between them again.

"Ten minutes have passed; you better go to your class now, or else Potty and Weasel will think I'm following you again," Draco said just to break the irritating silence.

Hermione nodded, then stood up, and went to the entrance, then looked back at Draco, and said,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I should've just been thankful… So, thanks, and sorry again about your leg," She turned to face the door, and walked out.

Draco listened to her as she left, and when she was gone. He decided to rest with words echoing in his head.

_"Dad? … No! Don't go! This can't be real…Help! Help! DRACO! HELP!"…_

_Why did she call me of all people?_

Draco thought as he drifted of to sleep.


	7. Growing Warmth

Chapter 7: Growing Warmth

Harry and Ron could not get why Hermione had been so quiet the day before. She just smiled, walked, listened and stared at things as the day passed by. She never said anything; it seemed that she was thinking of something very serious. Harry and Ron had heard from the other students that Hermione helped Draco go to the infirmary, and they wondered why she did such an unimaginable thing. They wanted to ask her when she went out of the infirmary, but because of her condition they did not dare ask, taking to mind what had happened the days before.

It was still 5 in the Wednesday morning, but Harry and Ron were already awake.

"Good Morning Ron! (yawns) You couldn't sleep, could you?"

"Yep! Been thinking about Hermione the whole night, until dawn came."

"I hope she's fine, but I know she isn't. And what's this Malfoy stuff? Don't tell me they became friends all of a sudden," Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just hope she'd tell us more about what she's thinking. That way, we could help her easily," Ron said sadly,

"That'll come, hopefully. She just needs time to orient herself. All we can do now is wait,"

"Until when Harry? Until she breaks down? I know we can't force her to open up her feelings, but…" Ron did not continue.

They kept silent, staring at the fireplace, thinking of what they could do besides wait; but no idea came. They sat there for the next hour or so, just thinking and sighing all the same time. When 7 o'clock came, they went up to their dorms and changed for school. When they went back down, Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for them. They smiled at each other and went out the portrait together. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and started to talk as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, Ron, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I worried you, I didn't mean to, I was just thinking. I…I had a dream about my dad, and it wasn't that good, so it kept me thinking all day yesterday, that's why I acted like that. I'm fine now so, don't worry anymore, okay?"

Harry and Ron smiled and nodded. Harry, however, couldn't hesitate but ask Hermione about the issue about Malfoy and her,

"Uhh…'Mione, I was just wondering, well…umm"

"We were just wondering," Ron inserted, "We heard that you helped Malfoy to the infirmary yesterday, and…"

"He broke his leg. I was the only one there to help. I was too preoccupied in thinking about my dream so it didn't occur to me that I was already helping Malfoy to the infirmary," partially true.

"Well, okay. What matters now is that you're okay," said Harry. The conversation ended as they entered the Great Hall.

The day ran smoothly. When Arithmancy class came, Hermione decided not to go to the tree; she was sure she'd find Draco there, and she didn't want to bother him anymore. She decided to just go to the library, and read a book or two while waiting for the next class. However, avoiding Draco was impossible.

After their Potions class, Hermione waved farewell to Harry and Ron, then she went towards the library. She had not noticed Draco follow her. When Hermione reached the last stair landing, Draco spoke, "Granger! Worried you'll fall off again?" Hermione stopped and turned around,

"Why are you following me? And what do you mean by _fall off again?"_

"You know very well what I mean. Well, I just wanted to see if you were fine, you seem to be anyway. You sure talk more now than yesterday. That's good" Draco clarified,

Hermione was getting confused; _did Draco actually care? What has gotten into him? Hermione didn't want to sound sarcastic so she said,_

"I'm fine, and good to see that your leg's healed. Well, if that's all, I've got to go now." Draco smirked and started his way down the stairs, as Hermione walked into the entrance of the library. On the way down, Draco met up with Professor McGonagall, whose face was very troubled,

"Mr. Malfoy, have you seen Ms. Granger?" Draco nodded,

"She just entered the library Professor," He felt that there must be something wrong. Professor McGonagall nodded and went straight to the library.

"Draco followed suit, trying hard not get noticed. At a distance, Draco saw that Professor McGonagall had found Hermione and told her something. She then asked Hermione to follow her. As they passed by where Draco was hiding, Draco noticed how worried Hermione was. That led him to wonder what had happened.

*~*~*~*

_I have news; it's about your father…_

The message echoed in Hermione's head as she followed the Deputy Headmistress to her office.

_What could it be about my father? Could it have anything to do with the dream I have been having these past days? Lord, please don't let it be. _Hermione thought desperately.

They reached the office door; Professor McGonagall mumbled something, and then the door swung open. She told Hermione to take a seat as she entered a room on the right side corner of the office.

Hermione waited, hoping it wasn't what she expected it to be. A moment later, Professor McGonagall returned to the office together with the Headmaster. The Headmaster did all the talking. He prepared to tell Hermione the news as careful as he could.

_…Dad…_

*~*~*~* 


End file.
